


The Council Meeting

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #5 Photo</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Council Meeting

  
****  


**The Council Meeting**

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian, Percival/Vivian, Elena, Lance, Gwaine

 **Words:** 460

**Prompt #5 Photo (Box of Chocolates)**

“Men are like a box of chocolates.” Morgana said as she bit into a truffle.

“What?” Mithian asked as she looked over the selection. She picked one with red swirls.

“They all look good on the outside it’s the inside that is the surprise.” Morgana said as she popped the other part of the truffle in her mouth.

Gwen giggled. “Is that why you like the ones with the cherries in the middle?”

Morgana snorted. “You’re one to talk. My brother didn’t even know what girls were until he met you.”

“He knows now.” Gwen plucked a crème filled chocolate from the box.

“I think you are both mental.” Vivian said. “Men are more like teddy bears. They are little fuzzy teddy bears that we have to keep giving attention too. That is my Percival to a tee.”

“No that’s a cat. I hate cats.” Mithian said. She started to pluck the empty papers from the box. “But it is sad when you don’t have one.”

“Tell me about it.” Elena said with a sigh. “All I have now these days is chocolate.”

“What about Lance he’s available?” Gwen said.

Elena shrugged. “What kind of inside does he have?”

“Selfless and humble.” Morgana said. “To think, Gwen gave that up for Arthur and his pompous prat ways.”

“He isn’t always a prat.” Gwen said. “Sometimes he is rather sweet.”

Morgana raised a disbelieving eyebrow,

“I rather like the one I have.” Mithian said. “Leon is strong and noble.”

“He also has killer abs.” Morgana laughed. “Speaking of abs have you seen Gwaine lately?”

“You don’t want Gwaine.” Elena said. “He’s a mess. Hot but a mess.”

“A hot mess?” Gwen giggled.

“Is there alcohol in these?” Mithian asked. “I feel a bit dizzy.”

“Those are rum balls, dear. They have rum in them just like Gwaine.” Elena said.

“No more for me then.” Mithian said.

Gwen looked in the box. “It looks like no more for any of us.”

“Is it empty? That’s all right.” Morgana asked. She pulled another box out of the fridge and sat it in the middle of the table.

Gwen pulled the card off the box and looked at it. “Merlin? Morgana, you’re seeing Merlin? Arthur will kill him.”

Morgana just smiled. “Arthur never has to know. No one here is going to say a word.”

“I won’t remember I’m a bit tipsy.” Mithian said.

“At least she has a man.” Elena sighed.

“He’s awfully skinny and small.” Vivian wrinkled her nose. 

“Fine but when Arthur does find out there is going to be hell to pay.” Gwen said.

Morgana laughed and pointed to the men outside playing football. “I think he already knows.”

Arthur was looking in the window and making a disgusted face.    


End file.
